rewind
by tennisstargirl
Summary: how far would you go to get your love back? Would you do anything? Spit in death's face? Rewind time?... warning:OC, first fanfiction


Rewind

"I still don't understand why you just _have _to go, "Alfred said irritated.

"We have discussed this!" I reminded him, a little more than annoyed.

"NO! We discussed you going into a war zone for a meeting! Which I still disagree with! Not actually participating in aerial warfare!"

"Is it BAD to help my country, '_Dad'_? And after the raid, I DO have an important meeting….!"

"You're not helping your country! All you're doing is endangering yourself!"

"I think I can handle a small raid Al!"

"You know what? Fine. FINE. Go and kill yourself for no good reason! But don't expect me TO GIVE A FUCK!"

"Maybe I will..." I said coldly. God! Why does he have such a stupid ass temper?

"Vin…. Look, I'm sor…." Alfred began apologetically.

"I'm late, thanks to you" I said in a hurry. I actually was late for my flight. I grabbed my suitcase and coffee and was out the door.

"It's looking good Maple, we might get home early," I said to Matt over the radio.

"You've been pretty quiet Vanilla, what did my idiotic brother do this time?"

"I don't know… He just got all pissed because of me going on a raid."

"He's just worried, eh," Mattie replied. I could almost hear him smiling.

I really hope he wasn't too worried. It was just a stupid pointless argument.

"Yeah I guess… wait, wait, wait, do you see that? "I had glanced at the radar to find 5 kraut planes coming for us. It started to beep loudly.

"Shit, maple I need back up now!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming at me really fast. BAM! My entire world rocked to the side.

"I'm hit! Deploying chutes!" there was no other way, I was going down fast.

"Vin we will get you, don't worry," Mattie said franticly.

"Tell Al, tell him," I was out of breath for some reason. But I'm pretty sure he got the message. Without waiting for a reply, I deployed the chutes, praying to god they were not jammed. On the way out I hit my head on something. I immediately passed out. As I was drifting down, I vaguely recall seeing my plane explode above me. They must have hit it again. Then I drifted into bliss.

Matts POV

I stared with absolute horror at the blank screen. The backup had said she was limp as she was going down. Shrapnel, they said, killed them all the time. She didn't deploy her chutes in time and was caught in the explosion.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She told you to tell him, but you don't need to. Someone else can handle it..." Arthur said trying to be comforting.

"Handle Alfred? No, I need to do it." Mattie said quietly looking down. "I need to do it..."

'How am I going to even do this?' I thought to myself after I rung the shrilling doorbell.

"Vin, I'm so glad your back, I even made coff…" Alfred stared at me strangely.

"H hello Al Alfred," I stuttered.

"Oh hey Mattie, where's Vin? Is she with you?" Alfred asked confused.

"Can I come inside please, Vin's not with me r right n now," I said, my voice breaking at the end.

"Um, sure, but Mattie are you ok? You look like shit, no offence." Alfred said, concerned.

"I I'm fine Al, just sit down ok?" I said detached. This is how I had to be. Detached and cold. No emotions.

"Alright... is everything ok?" Al said.

"It's about vinny..." I said. His face turned scared.

It was quiet for a moment.

"She was shot right? She's in the hospital right now right? She's going to be fine. She has to be..." he kept rambling to himself, trying to assure himself that she was absolutely fine. I decided to spit it out.

"She was killed while being shot down. I'm so sorry." Dead silence.

"What?" Alfred looked down at the floor, trying to hide oncoming tears.

"But but, I I m made c c coffee," his voice was shakier than I had ever heard it. Like a little kid's.

"I'm so sorry," I said once again.

I went in for a hug but he pulled away.

"Get the hell out," his voice was low. I could barely make out what he said.

"W what?"

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!" he launched a vase at me. I ducked right before it hit me smack in the face.

"GET OuT," his voice broke on the last word. I slipped out silently calling Arthur.


End file.
